piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1964 Nightdona 400
The 1964 Nightdona 400 is the 19th race of the 1964 Piston Cup Season. This is the first time Queen Elizabeth II (the car) attended a Piston Cup Race. She would attend several more races in the next 40 years her last appearance at a Piston Cup race being the 2008 Dinoco Light 350. Morris Axler wins with Ronald Oaks second and Joe Allen Foyt third. Fourth place is Mario Andretti. A crash on turn three on lap 116 took out eight cars including Floyd Lowtire and John Rigley who both took the most damage. Floyd flipped over three times and landed on his wheels while John was hit at 13G force by Martin Power. Bruce Carlinton would be involved in the wreck. John Rigley somehow only missed one race despite ending up on his roof by James Finland during the crash with oil leaking and he got replaced by Maurice Fillups. Yup all 1962 rookies except Ronald were involved. Surprisingly Floyd didn't miss any races. This is Jet Robinson's final last Gasprin 400. He retired after the 1964 Dinoco 400. All part-timers and rookie Travis Hoodson participate. Travis finished 14th which is not bad for him. Transcript Queen Of England Spike: Today is a special race because the Queen of England attends her first ever Piston Cup Race! In fact we go to Lapis who is interviewing the Queen. Lapis: You look forward to attend your first Piston Cup race? Queen: It seems interesting and I hope it's a good race. Nightdona is a nice track. Lapis: Okay, back to you Pinkie and Spike! Spike: So that is happening. Let's hope for a historic race with the biggest ones. We'll be back for the start and my three BOOGITY's after this message from your local ABC station. (end of transcript) Start Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING WITH QUEEN ELIZABETH II ATTENDING HER FIRST PISTON CUP RACE EVER BOYS!!! (end of transcript) Lap 116 Crash Spike: UH OH! GORDON TIRESON IS LOOSE! HE TAKES OUT BRUCE CARLINTON! MANY RACERS INVOLVED IN A HUGE CRASH! Floyd Lowtire: OW OW OW OW OW! John: YIKES! (hit by Martin Power) OW! Pinkie: JOHN IS HIT BY MARTIN POWER HARD! Morris, Ronald, Joe Allen Foyt and Mario all dodge the wreck and so is Lee Weathers and others! Spike: Terrible crash here at Nightdona International Speedway in which Floyd Lowtire flipped over at least three times and John Rigley was hit by Martin Power. (replay) Spike: So Tireson got loose and hit Magnet Face Bruce Carlinton involving many cars including Floyd Lowtire and John Rigley. Floyd would flip over three times while John would get hit hard by Martin Power before John is taken out once more by James Finland and John goes upside down. Donald Smith would also get involved leaving Ronald Oaks as the only 1962 rookie to escape the wreck. (back live) Queen: Oh no. I hope John is okay! Morris Axler Wins! Spike: MORRIS AXLER IS COMING TO THE FINISH LINE TO WIN THE NIGHTDONA 400! Pinkie: MORRIS FOR THE WIN! MORRIS FOR THE WIN! (Morris Team Radio) Morris: YES! I WON! Nitroade Crew Chief: YOU DID IT MORRIS! YOU WON! Results # Morris Axler - 200 laps # Ronald Oaks - 200 laps # Joe Allen Foyt - 200 laps # Mario Andretti - 200 laps # Lee Weathers - 200 laps # Bobby Carsac - 200 laps # Joe Axel - 200 laps # Slide Powers - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Frank Marintire - 200 laps # Robert Henderson - 200 laps # Rusty Dipstick - 200 laps # Jet Robinson - 200 laps # Travis Hoodson - 200 laps # Dave Topspin - 200 laps # John Gearings - 200 laps # Mitch Gears - 200 laps # Kurt Shiftright - 200 laps # Floyd Lowtire - 115 laps(crash) # John Rigley - 115 laps(crash) # Martin Power - 115 laps(crash) # Donald Smith - 115 laps(crash) # Lee Cunningham - 115 laps(crash) # James Finland - 115 laps(crash) # Gordon Tireson - 115 laps(crash) # Bruce Carlinton - 115 laps(crash)